


7 Minutes In What?

by destielshipper394



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, 7 minutes in hell, 7 minutes in what?, AU, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Funny, Jock - Freeform, M/M, Party, Punk, Romance, cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielshipper394/pseuds/destielshipper394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a typical college jock; masculine, buff, always playing football, and definitely NOT gay. His weekend antics usually involve a party or two and this weekend is turning out to be no different... that is, until Lisa brings up a new game she wants to play. 7 minutes in Hell turns out to be a game that spins Dean's life out of control and if the Hell is only supposed to last 7 minutes, why does it seem to be going on forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Minutes In What?

"Hey, Dean!" called a gruff voice over the loud music, catching the attention of a 19 year old jock with dirty blonde hair and freckled cheeks, his bright green eyes scanning the room until he saw a figure that stood almost a foot taller than the people surrounding him. "Over here!" Sam, a stocky, tall boy with a messy brown mop of a hair-do, only a few years younger than his brother who was now making his way through the crowd to him.

"Sammy, what're you doing here?" Dean frowned, his brows furrowing into a scowl that told Sam he was probably in trouble. "You're supposed to be at home, Dad'll freak if he finds out you snuck out." It wasn't that he was mad at him for going to a party he wasn't allowed to attend, he was worried in case John discovered his son missing. He was known to overreact and although Dean could brush it off his shoulder, Sam took it more to heart. "Go home."

"Dean, it's fine. He had a load of beer, he'll be out like a light until at least morning, I'll just slip back in through the window-"

"Through the _window_?!" Dean's eyes widened and ignored his brother while he tried to back-track. "Sammy, don't you tell me you went through the window, damn it, you know that drain ain't stable! Why didn't you use the door?!"

"Well I-" before Sam could explain, a loud squeal drowned him out and a blonde haired girl flung herself at him.

"Sam!" She yelled, clearly drunk. "Sam, Sammy Sam, green eggs and hammy Sam!" 

Dean raised a brow and folded his arms, shifting his weight to one side. "Jess, I'm tryna have a conversation here." 

The blonde spun around, stumbling into Sam who quickly caught hold of her, and flicked a mass of hair out of her face. "Dean. Winchester. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous. 'Cause you know... you know Sam... loves... lo-" Her face paled and for a moment, she looked like she'd just sank her teeth into a lemon before her dainty hand grabbed Sam's shirt and dragged him away, presumably to hold her hair while she went to throw up. That chick could not hold her booze.

Shaking his head in disapproval of Sam's choice in women, Dean made his way over to the kitchen where he searched for beer. Anything would do, just so long as it had alcohol in it. On his way to the fridge, his shoulder caught that of another guy, one who quickly spun around.

"Sorry!" vivid blue eyes peered up at him through a mess of dark hair that had been cut short at the sides into a mohawk, which clearly would look much better if it was styled up instead of flattened down over his forehead.

"My bad." Dean grunted, his eyes looking the boy up and down briefly. He didn't exactly have the best taste in clothing, if anything it was kinda weird. He looked like one of those punky-goth kids he saw around college, wearing skinny jeans and a dark leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up to show skin that was almost filled with angelic and symbolic tattoos. Dean had already stopped listening as the boy tried to apologize again and soon returned to his quest to find the fridge, leaving the stranger to turn back to his small group of friends.

Upon opening the fridge and finding it full of beer, Dean grinned to himself in victory and grabbed two bottles. He stuffed one in his pocket for later and opened the other, taking a long drink from it. 

"Y'know, that'll go warm in your pocket." A sly voice came from behind, causing Dean to turn to find himself face to face with the host of the party, a girl with long, dark wavy hair and a pretty smile, Lisa. "Wouldn't want a warm beer, would you?"

"Nah, I don't mind it. Beer is beer." he shrugged, taking another sip. "Besides, if I get stuck talking to someone and I run out, I can just whip it out and I'm sorted." 

"Fair enough." Lisa laughed, taking a step closer and brushing a few specks off his varsity jacket. "We're gonna play 7 minutes in Heaven upstairs in a minute, you should join us."

"What, so you can rig the game and get all your girl friends to pick me me again? No thanks."

"This one's different! This time, there's a twist." Her cheeky smile did the trick as it caught Dean's curiosity, his eyebrow raising as he sipped his beer thoughtfully. 

"Hmm... what's the twist?" 

"Can't tell, you have to join first. Promise you'll come upstairs in a minute?" After batting her eyelashes pleadingly, she finally got the nod of acceptance from him that she wanted. "Perfect!" She clapped her hands excitedly and then darted off between her guests, probably to invite more people to the game.

This was stupid. Lisa had invited almost half of the party yet only a handful of people actually made it upstairs. Her twist must have scared the others off. Now sitting in a circle on the floor of her bedroom, was Dean, three gooey-eyed girls who were staring at him longingly, two guys he'd never seen before, the punk-kid he'd bumped into in the kitchen and a few of his friends, and Lisa herself. All in all, ten people. 

"Well, at least it's an even number." she shrugged, grabbing a hat from her closet and standing in front of Dean, holding it out. "Something of yours, please. You know the drill." She smirked, knowing he would slide the silver ring from his finger as he always did. She then went around each of the other players who did the same, placing something of their own into the hat without letting anyone else see what went in. Now holding something that belonged to each of them, she stood in the center to explain the rules for those who had never played before, as well as her own personal twist. "It's extremely simple. 7 minutes in Heaven. You've all put something in the hat and you are each going to pick something out. Whoever owns what you've picked, goes with you into the Heaven-" she gestured towards her closet, "where you can do whatever you want with them. _However_ , my twist is that this is not 7 Minutes in Heaven. This is 7 Minutes in Hell. There is no rule to say that the pair must be a girl and a boy, and the rule I have replaced it with is that you must at least kiss once!" 

The introduction of this new rule almost caused an outrage. One of the guys he didn't know stood up and grabbed the hat, retrieving his key-ring from it and leaving without a word. The three girls squealed in excitement and flapped with each other while glancing over at Dean rather obviously - clearly they had ideas. One of the punk guy's friends looked around the circle and seemed to be working out the male-female ratio before shouting some sort of argument about how likely it was he'd have to kiss another guy, but his voice was hardly heard over everyone else's.

Meanwhile, the only other person not to react was the punk. Instead, he was toying with a piercing on his eyebrow, while his tongue rattled one in his lip. He hadn't said a word.

"Look, I warned you all there'd be a twist," Lisa yelled over the noise, silencing them all and giggling rather menacingly. "I told you, you accepted the risk, now live with it. Now, who would like to go first?" All three girls shot their hands into the air and Dean groaned inwardly. Once again, he was going to be subjected to being treated like a piece of meat. Why did he agree to this? He prepared himself to stand up but instead of hearing his name, he heard, "Gabriel." 

"Oh," the girl muttered, clearly disappointed, and looked across at the boy who had been working out the ratio previously and who now looked rather relieved. "Come on then, 7 minutes." she rose to her feet and grabbed the guys hand, dragging him to the closet. Lisa glanced at her watch and then sat down in the circle, a giddy smile upon her lips. 

The next 7 minutes almost dragged by, and by the time they were up, Dean was almost grateful even though he knew he might be next. Without warning, Lisa swung the door of the closet open and they were all treated to the image of the two strangers making out vigorously, the guy having managed to get away with sliding his hand beneath the girls shirt. The two quickly separated and although she tried to look disgruntled as she patted down her messed up hair, he couldn't hide the large grin on his face as he mouthed 'I got boob' to his friends. 

"Next!" Lisa offered the hat to the next person along from Gabriel, who so happened to be the punk. He wasn't watching though, his attention was on a piece of cotton that was unraveling from the carpet and even when Lisa shook the bag, he still didn't look up. "Castiel! It's your turn, sweetie." The boy, Castiel, suddenly paled as his gaze shot up to the hat that was being offered to him. A shaky hand reached up to pull out one of the items and a large gasp from Lisa sent a chill down Dean's spine. She turned on the spot slowly, her eyes wide and her grin so large she could be mistaken for a Cheshire Cat. _Uh oh_. "Dean..." she whispered, sending Dean's eyes down to the unmistakable silver ring in Castiel's hand.


End file.
